


"He's so lucky to have this."

by Natural_Law



Series: SBI - Found Family Dynamic Works [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Tommy had an off day, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Law/pseuds/Natural_Law
Summary: based on me a few days agobut tommy had someone
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Relationships, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: SBI - Found Family Dynamic Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	"He's so lucky to have this."

**Author's Note:**

> oop h a i
> 
> sorry this is short but it's fluff ok or attempted fluff

Tommy whimpered.   
He's been like this for two hours.

* * *

_What led to this?  
_ _Well.. First of all, Phil went out to go grocery shopping. Techno and Wil were in their afterschool activities. So that meant he was home alone. He didn't mind.  
_

_He watched some old streams- from everyone- and even saw Ranboo was online, so he watched his stream, commented a few times, before he got hungry.  
  
_ _That's... that's where it all went wrong.. Actually. As soon as he exited Twitch, he felt a pit in his stomach.  
  
_ _"M-Maybe I'm just hungry." He laughs a little, as he got up. God- God it hurt.. To get up. He frowned, looking outside. It was sprinkling a little- which, worsened his mood. Even just sprinkles of rain made him think of sad stuff.  
  
_ _He slowly trudges downstairs- he- he couldn't even reach the fucking kitchen. As soon as his feet- both of them- reach the wooden smooth surface of the floor, he slowly crumpled down, as he curled into a ball, feeling so tired... so sad.. He didn't know why honestly._

* * *

And... And that leads to now.  
  
He let out a slight sob. He wished that someone- anyone could be home.  
  
His wish was granted, when he heard the sound of keys jiggle, and unlock the door, as Philza entered. But his happiness was replaced by fear. Oh no, Philza couldn't see him like thi-  
  
"Tommy?" Tommy flinched, looking at Phil.  
"H-Hey P-Phil.."  
"Tommy, oh my god, Toms.." Phil set down the groceries on the counter, before walking over to Tommy, kneeling down slightly. "Toms, what's wrong?"   
  
"I dunno... everything hurts.. I can't move.. Phil why am I sad?"  
  
"I don't know, Tommy, but I swear I will help you, no matter what." Phil smiled slightly. Tommy nods. "....Can we go to the couch?"  
"Of course." Phil picks him up slowly, as he walks over to the living room, setting him down. The groceries- which were just vegetables- can wait. His sons come first.   
  
"Can we watch a movie?" Tommy's hopeful pep is slowly coming back. Phil chuckles a little. "Of course, Tommy." "Can we watch Up?"  
He sighs, shaking his head slightly with a smile. "We've watch that hundreds of times, but sure thing." He puts on the movie, before completely covering Tommy in blankets- due to his comment on how he was cold.   
  
Phil smiled, as the two watched the movie.   
  


* * *

  
  
Technoblade and Wil returns to this scene- Phil, awake, but Tommyinnit fast asleep.  
  
  
"Awwhh Tommy...." Wilbur smiled softly, in a quiet tone.   
Techno can't help but smile slightly, as Will shakes off his guitar, setting it against the wall, and Techno sets down his sword- as it clatters against the floor.  
  
That causes Tommy to stir til he awakens, as he looked around.  
  
"Ah great, look at what you've done!" Philza joked. "You woke up the child!"  
  
"I am not a child!" Tommy huffed.   
  
The two siblings laugh, as they head over to the couch, sitting down beside them.   
  
  
"So, what are we watching?" Technoblade asked, before looking up.   
  
"Up, for the hundredth time." Philza laughed a little.  
  
"Oh god not this again-" Techno snickered. "Toms, you need to have more taste. Let's watch Jingle Jangle."  
"That musical movie's amazing!" Wil said.   
  
"Ehhh sureee." Tommy shrugged tiredly, yawning. Technoblade put the movie on, as Techno took out a huge blanket from the cabinet ( _"What the fuck, Big T? I didn't know you- we had that!" Tommy laughs. But it looks really fluffy_ ).   
  
They all watched, as Tommy realized something, while they all 'cuddled'.   
  
He mutters quietly, the song's sound drowning out his voice,  
  
_**"Man, I'm so lucky to have this."**_

**Author's Note:**

> oop b a i 
> 
> OH AND I HAD TO REWRITE THIS BC IT DIDNT SAVE MY WORK EITFOGENJLFKEO[VNDPSORVO
> 
> -ANGRY TABLE SLAMMING NOISES-
> 
> also phil doesn't bring up what happened earlier bc he wants his son(s) to be happy for once lmao


End file.
